1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the preparation of optically-active alpha-hydroxynitriles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optically-active alpha-hydroxy benzonitriles are known in the art and are of interest, per se, and as intermediates, e.g. to esters. In aldehyde derived pyrethroid esters, those having an alpha-S alpha-hydroxynitrile moiety coupled with the appropriate pyrethroid acid usually have the highest pesticidal activity. However, such alpha-S alpha-hydroxynitriles have not been easily obtained in the past because they were usually prepared by resolution.